warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rookpelt
Rookpelt 'is a tall, skinny, long-legged, medium-furred dark gray tom with a pale gray underbelly. He has unusually large ears, a long tail, and a scar across his left flank. He has fiery, warm amber eyes and paws that are tipped with pale gray. History ''Stars Aligned Rookkit is first seen coming out of the nursery at the beginning of new-leaf, following his brother, Pebblekit. He overhears Mossclaw scolding Petalkit and Spottedkit and mentioning their late father, Wolfpelt. Pebblekit and Rookkit are stuck in the nursery while it is raining outside, and Rookkit suggests to his mother, Snowpoppy, that he and his brother could go hear a story from Tanglepelt until the rain stops. The elder tells them a story about the tale of Oakpaw and the Black River, a forbidden landmark just outside of clan territory. A moon later, Rookkit is seen thinking about Tanglepelt's story. Pebblekit explains that it can't possibly be real and that it's just a kit story. That same night, Rookkit has a dream that he is drowning. He takes it as a sign and immediately tells Pebblekit, but his brother ignores it and goes back to sleep. At his apprentice ceremony, Rookkit is extremely nervous. When Morningheart is named his mentor, she greets him, and Rookpaw is shown to warm up immediately to his new mentor. Morningheart and Splinterfur take the brothers on a tour of CloudClan territory. Later that night, the cats return home, and Rookpaw is exhausted. The new apprentice is seemingly uncomfortable sleeping in a new den for the first time, but he accepts it and falls asleep almost right a On the very first day of training, Morningheart is trying to teach Rookpaw how to hunt. She tells him to practice his pounce on a leaf. Morningheart then purrs that he is learning very quickly. When Perchtail and Sparrowwhisker carry Ashpelt's wounded body into camp, Morningheart immediately runs over and excuses Rookpaw, for which he is grateful, considering the sight of blood always made him squemish. Rookpaw is seen on a DawnClan border patrol with Morningheart, out in the rain. The patrol finds a piece of rotting crowfood right on the border, and Sandpelt and Raggedwing take this as a threat. On the night of his first full-moon Gathering, Rookpaw is nervous, but Morningheart encourages him to go talk to some apprentices and make new friends. He wanders off to where most of the DawnClan cats are sitting, and runs into a lanky tabby apprentice named Ashpaw. Ashpaw is rude and sharp-tongued, and after he insults CloudClan's name, Rookpaw moves away from him as soon as he can. Something reportedly seems off about this cat. Petalkit wakes him up the next morning to ask him about the Gathering. Rookpaw doesn't tell her about Ashpaw. Morningheart takes him out for some battle training. In the middle of their session, Whitewhisker comes and tells them to follow her, leading them to a place where there is fresh fox-scent. Morningheart growls that the crowfood left by DawnClan must have attracted the predators. Rookpaw is slightly startled about having foxes on their territory, but doesn't give it a second thought. At Petalpaw and Spottedpaw's apprentice ceremony, Rookpaw congratulates the two new apprentices. He confesses that he can't talk and that he has a training session with Cinderpaw to get to. On the way to the hollow, Morningheart teases him that Petalpaw is a 'pretty cute cat' and 'seems to like him', and Rookpaw is extremely embarrassed. He and Cinderpaw start the battle practice, and Rookpaw loses inevitably to the older apprentice. When she compliments him on his moves, Rookpaw is grateful and surprsied to be complimented by such a pretty cat. Later that night, as Rookpaw lays awake in his nest, he hears a noise and peeks his head out of the den, discovering a pack of foxes in the camp. He screams 'fox attack!' and wakes up the entire clan, who come to fight without missing a beat. Overwhelmed by all the yowling and fighting, Rookpaw is left standing in the middle of the battle scene. Suddenly, he is attacked by a fox, and uses every move he can think of, but ends up on death's brink. But before the fox can ultimately kill him, a starry black tom appears and wards off the fox, saving Rookpaw's life, but vanishes just before Rookpaw blacks out. He wakes up in the medicine den with cats all around him, such as Petalpaw, Pebblepaw, Snowpoppy and Nightpool. When Petalpaw describes how the fox ran away before it could kill him, Rookpaw explains that there was a starry cat who saved him, but no one seems to believe him. More coming soon... Trivia *Rookpaw is a descendant of Ravenstar, an ancient CloudClan leader, through his father, Featherskip. *Rookpaw and Petalpaw have three kits together after the events of ''Stars Aligned'', one of which will star in its sequel, ''Shadows Awaken''. *Ever since Spottedpaw drowned in the Dark River, Rookpaw has had a valid fear of water. *Rookpaw and Pebblepaw's mother, Snowpoppy, also gave birth to a she-cat, who died shortly after birth. Given the name of Echokit, the young she-kit, a scrawny, dark gray and white kitten, joined StarClan only hours after birth, and, since she and her brothers were so young, they never remembered her. This is why she was never mentioned in ''Stars Aligned. '' *Rookpaw is confirmed to have had a crush on Cindertail for a little while when he was an apprentice. *He has similar traits to a neblung cat, which he may have inherited through his father's mother. *Drift imagines him as having a voice similar to Ben Platt. *Rookpaw gets along great with kits. *He was mistakenly called by his warrior name when he was only a kit. *Drift thinks that his 'human name' would be Eric Plume. **'Plume' would be his last name in honor of his father, Featherskip ('Plume is French for 'feather'). *Rookpelt's theme song is Seven Years - by Lukas Graham. Kin '''Mother: ' Snowpoppy: Living (As of'' Stars Aligned)'' Father: Featherskip: Living (''As of Stars Aligned)'' Brother(s): Pebblewhisker: Living (''As of Stars Aligned)'' Sister(s): Echokit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Echowhisker: Deceased, verified StarClan member Unnamed She-cat: Deceased, residence unknown Grandfathers: Tanglepelt: Living (As of Stars Aligned) Unnamed Tom: Deceased, residence unknown Great-Grandmother: Rosefur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandfather: Ravenstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Aunts: Finchpaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Category:CloudClan Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:Stars Aligned Characters Category:Shadows Awaken Characters Category:Untamed Secrets Characters